A balancer apparatus discussed in PTL 1 employs an aluminum die-cast product casted integrally as a whole as a housing containing a balancer shaft therein. The balancer shaft is mounted in the housing by being inserted in a rotational axis direction from one of two bearing portions provided on the housing.